Child's Play
by Risa Kaigakou
Summary: Kedatangan Greta dengan membawa boneka aneh, menjadi awal malapetaka besar bagi Shin Makoku. apakah yang akan terjadi?. bagaimana tindakan Yuuri sebagai Maou atas malapetaka tersebut?. Terinspirasi dari lagu Hazuki Nano - Child's Play. selamat membaca...!


Risa: Hai minna….

Setelah sekian lama… aku akhirnya menyerah pada fict milikku yang berjudul **Liaison Baby Love** karena sudah kehilangan ide buat jalan cerita. Hah~ #menghela nafas.

Dan untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan menyerah. Ide ini tiba – tiba muncul setelah aku mendengar lagu dari Hazuki Nano – Child's Play. Seperti halnya film barat Chucky yang menyediakan dimana seorang anak memiliki boneka yang ternyata boneka itu adalah setan. hmmm… kali ini karena aku sedang demen ama Anime Kyou Kara Maou, Anime ini akan jadi sasarannya… khe khe khe…

GOOD READ!

**TITTLE: CHILD'S PLAY**

**ANIME: KYOU KARA MAOU**

**PAIR: YUURI X WOLFRAM, GWENDAL X GUNTER, YOZAK X CONRAD, OC X GUNTER, OC X CONRAD, OC X WOLFRAM**

**GENRE: HORROR, MYSTERY, ROMANCE**

**WARNING: OC, OOC, YAOI, LIME, BLOODY SCENES, GHOST STORY, DAN BANYAK YANG HARUS DIPERHATIKAN!**

**RATED: M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerita dimulai dengan latar dimana hujan turun dengan lebatnya disertai guntur dan petir yang menakutkan. Wilayah itu seperti terkena kutukan dewa. Dimana begitu lebatnya hujan yang disertai angin, guntur, dan petir, membuat beberapa rumah kecil porak poranda diserangnya. Sehingga di wilayah tersebut, hanya 1 rumah saja yang tersisa. Rumah itu memiliki gaya Eropa klasik, namun beraura menusuk. Dilihat dari luar pun sudah Nampak kalau rumah itu sangat menakutkan. Dimana pagarnya berkarat dan hampir roboh. Patung air mancur yang ditengah halaman luas itu terlihat tanpa kepala. Jalanannya yang becek akibat terkena air hujan.

Kita beralih pada rumah besar itu. Terlihat pada dindingnya yang kusam dan berlumut. Serta jendela maupun pintunya yang hampir rusak karena engsel copot ataupun termakan waktu. Jika dari luarnya saja sangat mengerikan, apalagi di dalamnya yang jauh mengerikan dibanding penampilan luarnya. Bagaimana tidak?. Banyaknya boneka tanpa anggota badan yang lengkap tergantung dimana – mana. Lukisannya kebanyakan sudah kusam terkena bekas darah yang telah lama mengering. Mayat – mayat bergelimpangan di tiap lorong dan menyebarkan bau busuk yang mengerikan. Mayat – mayat itu ada yang baru dan ada juga yang lama dan sudah tak berbentuk kembali. Sudah jelas, bahwa rumah seperti itu tidak mungkin ada yang menghuninya.

"Hihihi…" terdengar suara cekikikan yang seperti suara gadis kecil. Tunggu dulu! Tadi aku bilang apa?. Owh… kelihatannya salah besar. Meski rumah itu begitu angker dan sepi, hanya ada satu penghuni yang setia menempati rumah itu. Meski penghuni itu masih berusia sekitar 8 – 9 tahun.

"Pak Clinton mau teh?" tanya gadis itu pada boneka dihadapannya. Gadis tersebut memiliki rambut kuning pucat panjang yang bergelombang. Kulitnya putih pucat dan halus. Serta wajah cantik nan imut dengan bola mata lebar yang memiliki iris coklat madu. Namun sayang, wajah cantiknya itu hanya sebatas dari dahi sampai pangkal hidungnya. Setelahnya, bibir sewarna beri itupun penuh bekas sobekan. Bahkan sudah terjahit dimasing – masing sudut bibir. Jahitannya hingga sampai ketelinga. Iris coklat madunya begitu mengerikan untuk ditatap. Oh… kalau kalian perhatikan dengan, wajahnya benar – benar seperti boneka bekas yang hidup. Gaun merah jambu dengan sedikit gaya gothic itu kusam sekali.

Didepan sang gadis, terdapat 2 boneka dengan rupa yang tak kalah menyeramkan. Yang satu adalah boneka pelaut yang matanya sudah hilang entah kemana. Mulutnya sudah sobek hingga mengeluarkan kapas yang ada didalamnya. Tangannya pun hilang satu. Di punggung boneka itu tertera nama 'CLINTON' dari rajutan benang wol. Dan tak lupa banyaknya jarum dengan ukuran besar dipunggungnya juga. Sedangkan boneka satu lagi adalah boneka maid dengan baju yang sudah sobek. Rambut hitamnya banyak sekali yang rontok sehingga pucak kepalanya hampir botak. Di bagian mata sebelah kiri, dimana menancap sebuah silet. Kedua kakinya juga hilang entah kemana. Di punggung boneka itu tertera sebuah nama 'MARBELE'.

"Aku akan buatkan kue untuk nona Marbele, hihihi…" cekikik gadis itu dan beranjak dari tempatnya berada. Ia pun melangkah keluar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Disetiap langkahnya, selalu ia temui banyak sekali mayat apalagi dengan bau yang mulai busuk. Tapi, gadis itu tak takut. Dia malah menyeringai dengan maksud mengejek mayat – mayat yang ia temui. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Saking sepinya rumah besar itu, dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka. Dengan sigap, dia berbalik arah dan menuju asal suara itu. Langkahnya terhenti di ruang tamu yang sangat luas. Tepatnya, didepan pintu utama. Iris coklat madunya menatap tajam pada orang yang dengan lancang memasuki rumahnya tanpa ijin. Orang yang masuk tersebut adalah pria tua dengan membawa sebuah boneka cantik di tangan kanannya. Boneka itu terlihat cantik dan baru.

Mata sang gadis melirik pada boneka yang dibawa pak tua tersebut. Boneka yang menurutnya lebih manis daripada boneka – boneka yang telah ia punyai. Boneka itu memakai gaun Lolita. Rambut coklat bergelombangnya menjuntai kebawah dengan lembutnya. Senyum boneka itu terlihat manis dan penuh kewibawaan. Betapa boneka yang selalu diidamkan anak – anak gadis seusianya.

"Anakku… Rebecca sayang…" seru pak tua itu pada gadis kecil dihadapannya. Tapi sayang, gadis itu tak merespon. Ia tetap menatap tajam pada pak tua didepannya. Dengan gerakan pelan – pelan, dia mulai mengambil pisau yang selalu tersimpan di pinggangnya. Pisau itu kecil, namun terlihat tajam dan siap melukai maupun membunuh siapa saja yang menjadi mangsanya. Pak tua itu tak mau menyerah. Dengan langkah was – was, dia mendekati gadis yang ia panggil Rebecca. Tatapan yang ia tujukan padanya adalah tatapan rindu dan sayang.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, bajingan?" tanya Rebecca dingin pada pak tua dihadapannya. Langkah pak tua itupun terhenti mendengar kata yang seharusnya tidak keluar dari anak tersayang yang telah lama ia tinggalkan itu. Eh? Lagi – lagi aku salah perkiraan. Pak tua tersebut adalah ayah dari gadis tersebut. Matanya menatap sedih pada putri tersayangnya. Dia tak menyangka, putrinya yang tumbuh tanpa didikan dari orang tua akan menjadi seperti itu. Tentu saja karena orang tua adalah panutan bagi semua anak, apalagi seumurannya.

"Rebecca… maafkan ayah karena tak bisa disisimu dari kau kecil. Maafkan ayah nak…" mohon sang ayah pada Rebecca. Akan tetapi, permohonannya itu tak mendapat respon dari Rebecca. Gadis dengan bibir jahitan itu menatap rendah pada ayahnya yang berlutut didepannya sambil terus mengatakan kata maaf padanya. Ah… sayang sekali, Rebecca sama sekali tidak percaya kalau pria tua dihadapannya itu adalah ayahnya. Karena yang selama ini dia tahu adalah… dirinya tak pernah mempunyai keluarga.

Rebecca sedikit kaget ketika dia menyadari bahwa pria yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya tersebut memberikan boneka cantik yang sedari tadi ia bawa ditangannya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut menatap putrinya. "Ini untukmu… Rebecca. Ayah tau kalau kamu suka boneka" kata pria tua itu sembari menunjukkan ekspresi sayangnya.

Rebecca terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai lebar. Ekspresinya seperti menunjukkan bahwa ia akan membunuh pria dihadapannya. Tangan mungil yang membawa pisau itu ia angkat tinggi – tinggi. Dan dengan cepat, pisau itupun menusuk puncak kepala pria tua itu. Darah segar segera keluar banyak dari kepala pria itu. Dia pun mengerang kesakitan. Erangannya semakin keras dan keras lagi ketika Rebecca menusuk – nusuk kepalanya semakin dalam. Darah yang keluar banyak yang mengenai wajahnya, hingga wajah cantik nan mengerikan itu semakin mengerikan. Setelah ia rasa bahwa pria tua itu tumbang dan tak bernyawa, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya. Rebecca berdiri sambil memandang rendah pada pria tua tanpa nyawa.

"Aku tak butuh kasih sayang dari tua Bangka sepertimu…" kata Rebecca sarkastik. Dia melempar pisaunya kesembarang arah dan mengambil boneka cantik yang tergeletak di atas genangan darah dari pria tua tersebut. "Aku hanya butuh boneka cantik ini…"

"aku juga tidak butuh kasih sayang darimu… bocah cantik nan jelek!" dengan kagetnya Rebecca tak sengaja menjatuhkan boneka yang tadi ia bawa hingga wajah boneka itu mengenai genangan darah. Tubuh Rebecca bergetar karena takut. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Matanya memandang nanar pada boneka dihadapannya. Dilihatnya, boneka itu pun berdiri dan berbalik untuk memandangnya. Kaki Rebecca seketika lemas sehingga dirinya jatuh terduduk. Dia ta pernah mengira bahwa boneka yang dibawa pria yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya itu adalah boneka hidup. Wajah boneka yang sebelumnya cantik itu terlihat menakutkan akibat terkena genangan darah. Dengan bibir menyeringai, dan mata yang berubah menjadi warna putih, boneka itu berjalan mendekati Rebecca. "akan kuambil jiwamu… gadis bejat… GYAHAHAHA!" tawa boneka itu dengan suara yang terdengar menakutkan dan membuat sakit telinga.

"pergilah!" teriak Rebecca ketakutan. Sayangnya, boneka tersebut semakin mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Rebecca. Semakin keras Rebecca berteriak, Boneka itu semakin cepat. "PERGILAH KAU, FUCKER DOLL!" dan itulah kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Rebecca sebelum akhirnya rohnya dihisap oleh boneka setan cantik itu. Boneka itu menyeringai senang. Dia pun tertawa keras hingga suaranya memenuhi seluruh ruangan yang ada didalam rumah besar itu.

Malam itu adalah malam bagai kutukan, dikarenakan oleh hujan badai yang melanda desa kecil itu. hingga memporak porandakan rumah – rumah yang berukuran kecil. walau begitu, hanya satu rumah yang tak bisa hancur. Rumah itu bergaya Eropa klasik namun terlihat mengerikan. Dari luar saja sudah terlihat jelas bahwa rumah itu begitu angker. Dirumah itu hanya satu penghuni yang tersisa. Jangan kira bahwa yang tersisa itu adalah gadis kecil berambut kuning pucat dengan bibir yang terjahit, atau kita bisa memanggilnya Rebecca. Penghuni itu adalah boneka cantik dengan rambut berwarna coklat bergelombang yang panjang. Dia memakai gaun Lolita dengan renda berwarna hitam. Senyumya yang awalnya manis, kini lenyap tergantikan seringai mengerikan.

"**AKAN KUBUNUH ORANG – ORANG YANG BERUSAHA MELINDUNGI ORANG YANG MEREKA CINTAI… KARENA AKU BENCI… GYAHAHAHAHHA!"**

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Risa: Gyahahaha… prolog yang begitu menyeramkan, iya kan?. Ah entahlah… karena pertama kalinya ini aku membuat fanfic dengan genre horror. Aku nggak yakin bisa membuat horror yang begitu seram. Aku ingin saran dan kritik dari kalian semuaaaa! #cium jauh

REVIEW PLEASE! MINNA!


End file.
